Joyeux Noël, Mon amour
by Dracula-Smile
Summary: J'avais écris se One-shot pour noël mais n'est pas pris le temps de le publier je le fais donc maintenant :  ! L'amour n'à pas d'age ni de temps il peut être éternel comme Ephémère...


_Joyeux Noël, Mon Amour..._

« Il demande son épouse comme à son habitude que faisons-nous Mademoiselle ? »

« Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ? »

« Quelques heures... C'est pour cela que j'ai fait appel à vous, lors de votre dernière visite vous étiez la seul à pouvoir lui donnez le sourire … »

Je le savais bien après tout je lui ressembler tellement...

_FLASH BACK :_

_Comme chaque Samedi, Je me rendais à la maison du 3eme âge afin de rendre visite à ma grand-mère, le froid de l'hiver faisant rosir mes joues sous l'impact du vent glaciale de ce mois de décembre, les fêtes battaient à leurs pleins en cette veille de noël, en apercevant au loin le bâtiment jaunis par le temps, un sourire fendit mon visage, je pourrais offrir un temps sois peu de bonheur à ma grand-mère et a sa compagne de chambre._

_Quand je rentrais dans l'enceinte de la maison de repos la chaleur se rependit tout de suite sous mon manteau de laine rouge dégourdissant mes muscles, en apercevant l'hôtesse d'accueil me fit un sourire chaleureux avant de me dire de m'approcher pour me faire remplir les papiers de visites._

_« Toujours la même chambre, Maryse ? »_

_« Toujours ! Bonne fête à toi Antanasia et embrasse Méléna de ma part, je dois aller chercher Jocelyn a la crèche, je n'aurais donc le temps d'aller lui passer mes vœux »_

_« Joyeux Noël à vous également Maryse le message seras passé. »_

_Dans un dernier sourire, je partie en direction de la chambre 340._

_Je restais quelques heures, écoutant leurs histoire de veille commères à la retraite, et à les faire rire sur mes quelques mésaventure scabreuse de ma vie quelque peu déjantée entre les court à la fac et mes 4 ou 5 emplois pour pouvoir payer mes études. Avant de rejoindre le couloir je vins poser un baiser sur le front de ma Grand-Maman en lui murmurant un « Joyeux noël » a l'oreille, et fit un signe de la main à sa voisine de table de chevet. Retrouvant les couloirs peint de bleu délavé un pincement au cœur vint m'assaillir ne devrais-je restais plus longtemps ? Continuant ma route vers la sortit, je n'entendis pas du premier coup le veille homme derrière moi._

_« Ariane ? »_

_Je continuais ma route ne me doutant sur le moment que ce nom m'était attribué…_

_« Ariane, mon amour est-ce bien toi ? » _

_Cette fois ci je me tournais vers cet homme tenu par son déambulateur…_

_« Vous devez vous tromper Monsie... »_

_« Oh mon cœur tu m'a tellement manquer ! » _

_Je le vis s'approcher de moi et je ne sus quoi faire...Son regard exprimais tant d'amour…à mon égard... _

_« Monsieur, je ne suis pas Ariane... »_

_Il se stoppa nette et son regard se voilà, Il me regarda plus attentivement et écarquilla les yeux, avant de porter sa main à sa bouche, ses yeux se remplir de larmes..._

_« Vous lui ressembler tellement... »_

_Je le vis défaillir, je vins le maintenir de mon bras et le portais jusqu'au canapé de la salle de détente non loin de notre emplacement initiale._

_Ses doigts tremblaient sous l'émotion, et je le vis chercher quelque chose désespérément dans sa pochette de chemise, quand il eut trouvait ce qu'il chercher il me le tendit._

_Une photo jaunis et cornée trônait au centre de ma main, l'image avais fait son temps il fallait se rapprocher pour pouvoir distinguer la personne, quand cela fut fait, je regardais attentivement le portrait..._

_« Oh mon dieu... »_

_La femme, sur l'image était tout mon portrait... Je lui serais alors gentiment la main pour lui montrer ma compréhension. _

_Ce jours-là je lui demandais de me conté son histoire et de celle de sa tendre Ariane a qui il avait dévoué toute sa vie, celle-ci était morte jeune, dû à une maladie répandu à l'époque. Il me raconta leur voyage, leur vie à la ville lors de cette époque dure. Je buvais chacune de ses paroles, m'imprégnant de son histoire._

_Des se jours je vins deux fois par semaine lui rendre visite ainsi qu'à ma grand-mère, et à chacune de mes visite je lui demandais de me racontais encore et encore sais folles années d'amour passionné qui malgré la perte de l'être aimais n'avais jamais cessé d'existait._

_Ma grand-mère mourut quelques mois plus tard..._

_Malgré ma souffrance en ses lieux autrefois chaleureux je continuais à rendre visite au vieux Charles toujours autant subjuguais par son histoire passionnante...*_

_FIN DU FLASH BACK :_

Cela faisait exactement un an que je l'avais rencontrais...Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je suivis l'infirmière sous les néons défaillant de l'hôpital. Quand soudain une main puissante mes douce vint saisir mais mains, rien qu'à son touché mon cœur rata un battement, et mes joues se teintèrent de rouge...

Je me tournais rapidement vers lui mes boucles folles s'accrochant à sa barbe naissante tellement la distance entre nous se faisait faible...J'en rougis de plus belle avant de me perdre dans l'abysse sombre de son regard constellais d'étoiles...

« Et tu sur d'être assez forte pour ça Anna ? »

« Je lui dois bien sa Lucius... »

Son regard exprimais de la compatis à mon égard et de l'amitié...

J'aurais souhaitais tellement plus...

Mais il avait Faith... Je n'étais qu'une amie d'enfance pas sa moitié...

Je baissais les yeux quelques instant pour reprendre constance puis raccrocher son regard au mien...

« Je peux t'accompagner si tu en a envie..? » Me murmura-t-il.

« Non, Il a besoin de moi...ou plutôt de sa femme, si il te voix il fera directement le rapprochement avec moi...Et je veux qu'il parte de ce monde heureux. Afin de retrouvais sereins, celle qu'il a chérie bien après la mort de celle-ci... »

Il me caressa la paume de la main à l'aide de son pouce et me posa un baiser sur le front...

« Si-t-elle et ton choix, alors je le respecte ma tendre Anna... »

Je pris une grande inspiration, luttant de toutes mes forces contre mes larmes...

« Tu devrais rejoindre Faith, elle doit attendre...Et tu m'avais dit que tu devais lui dire quelque chose, non..? »

Il détourna le regard n'osant plus croisais mon regard...étrange...

Sans un autre mot je vins lui baiser la joue et repartie dans mon élan..Charles avait besoin de moi et malgré mon grand amour pour l'homme que je laisser derrière moi.. Charles avais besoins d'Ariane a ses côté pour rejoindre l'autre monde...

Quand je pénétrais dans la Chambre mon cœur se seras, Charles étais relié à plusieurs machines, et de l'oxygène grâce à un tuyau et un masque relié à sa bouche...

Je fis un signe de tête à l'infirmière lui approuvant notre plan...

« Monsieur Ferdinand, votre épouse et là... »

A ses mots il ouvrit les yeux et quand il m'aperçut, les battement de son cœur partir crescendo sur l'écran de la machine... Il retira son masque d'une main fragile.

« Oh Ariane...Tu es la ma douce... »

Je fis un autre signe à l'infirmière lui demandant discrètement de partir quand cela fut fait je m'approcher de Charles, main tendu lui quémandant silencieusement de la prendre dans la sienne...

« Oui je suis là mon amour... »

Un sourire béat se posa sur son visage et il me sera la main un peu plus fortement...

« Tu m'a tellement manquais tu sais. Tu le sais n'es pas ? » Dit-il apeuré...

Je lui caresser le peu de cheveux lui restant, en lui murmurant un oui... Les larmes me montais au fil des minute je le voyais s'affaiblir, il toussait par moment par manque d'oxygène, je lui répétais de remettre son masque mais il refusa...

« Oh, Ariane...Tu n'as pas changé... Ta beauté et resté figé a l'été 1943 ou je tes rencontrais...Tu es un ange n'es pas...tu es venus me chercher enfin... »

Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement alors que cette fois ses moi, qui raffermis ma prise sur sa main...

« Tu te rappel Ariane, nos ballade sur la colline, main dans la main sous le chant des oiseaux matinales... »

« Oui, mon cœur, je mens souvient »

Je vins compléter son récit après tout...Je le connaissais par cœur...

**POV LUCIUS :**

Je n'étais pas repartis...figer dans le couloir, perdu dans mes penser et mes sentiment...Ma belle Anna m'ensorcelais plus que de raison...Bien plus qu'une simple amitié...Je la désiré...corps... et âme...J'en étais fou amoureux...

Je devais parler à Faith, mais ne sentit pas le courage de laisser mon aimée seul en face à face avec la mort...

Après tout j'avais promis à Charles de la chérir... Après tout c'était grâce à lui que je m'étais avoué mes sentiment à l'égard de ma tendre brune...

_FLASH BACK :_

«_ Je suis contente que tu m'accompagne... et sa feras du bien à Charles de voir une autre personne que moi... »_

_Elle me tenait par la main, sur la route ornais de fleur du à la saison estivale, me conduisant à la maison de retraite à la quel elle se rendait tous les deux jours..._

_« Tu ne pourras plus dire que je ne te consacre pas du temps Anna ! »_

_« Oh, pardonne moi Lucius je t'arrache a ta blonde une heure et demie et ses la calomnie ! » me dit-elle en riant._

_Je soupirais bruyamment, un rictus aux lèvres, ce qui lança un autre éclat de sa part._

_Nous rentrâmes dans l'établissement accueillis chaleureusement par une femme d'âge mure a la coloration orangée, qui semblais bien connaître Antanasia. _

_Elle nous donna le numéraux de chambre de se fameux Charles, et nous conduisit jusqu'à celle ci._

_Antenais lâcha ma main pour se jeter dans les bras du veille homme et une sensation de vide s'éparpilla dans mon corps jusqu'à mon cœur..._

_Il commencèrent a discutais et comme Anna me l'avait préciser, il débuta son récit, au bout d'une demi heure Charles commença à avoir la bouche pâteuse, Anna se proposa pour aller lui chercher un verre d'eau lui déposant un baiser sur la joue avant de quitter la pièce en trottinant..Le sentiment de tout à l'heure repris sa place a l'intérieur de mes entrailles, continuant à la suivre du regard alors qu'elle courait dans le couloir..._

_« Elle est belle n'est pas ? » _

_Je sursautais, pris au dépourvue n'attendant pas une seul seconde qu'il me parle pendant notre moment tous les deux..._

_« De...quoi ..? »_

_« Votre fiancée ne la trouvait vous pas magnifique ? »_

_Mon cœur rata un battement « fiancée » jamais se terme n'avait était employer à l'égard d'Anna sur notre relation..._

_« Je suis déjà fiancé à une autre personne monsieur... »_

_Charles fronça les sourcils et murmura dans sa barbe avant de reporter son attention vers moi._

_« Pourtant vous la regarder avec Envie et amour.. »_

_« Vous devez vous.. »_

_« Je ne me trompe pas jeune Homme, je regardais mon Ariane de la même manière et croyais moi je lui étais dévoué de toute mon âme a mon Ariane... »_

_Je ne le contredis pas après tout rien cas la manière dont il parlait d'elle on y décerné tout son amour..._

_« Pourtant j'en aime une autre... »_

_« En êtes-vous sûr mon jeune amis ? » Me dit-il en souriant, alors qu'un sourire amusé se formé sur mes lèvres..._

_« La regarder vous avec ce même désir qui vous consume à chaque fois que vous croisais le regard de cette jeune femme dont vous prétendez être amoureux, Lui souriais vous de la même manière, j'en doute fort mon grand Gaillard ! »_

_Je ris a mon surnom avant de me reprendre sur la seconde...Qu'éprouvais-je pour Anna, se veille homme me faisait doutais... Serais-ce plus que de l'amitié..._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK :_

A présent je savais...

Je savais que la femme qui partagerais mon éternelle amour, se faisais passer pour une autre dans une pièce non loin de moi...

**POV ANTANASIA :**

Charles arrivais de moins en moins a communiquais...

Sa toux sa faisait des plus puissantes, alors que son cœur ralentissais sur l'écran...

J'arrivais à la fin de ma mission, celle de le rendre heureux, une dernière fois, dans le monde des vivants...

« Ariane ! Je ne vois plus tu es encore là mon amour ? »

Les larmes reprirent leurs courts sur mes joues, alors que je me penchais sur lui pour le prendre dans mes bras.

« Oui, je suis la Charles. Je suis là ! »

Je le senti décevrais sa prise sur moi...

« Tu ne m'abandonne pas, hein Ariane..? Tu restes auprès de moi ? »

« Bien sûr... »

Et alors que ses paupières se fermèrent pour l'éternité il murmura ses derniers mots en ce monde :

« Je t'aime Ariane...Reste à mes côtés...Je te rejoins... »

Et alors que son cœur cessé de battre je me penché une ultime fois à son oreille...

« Je t'aime aussi mon amour.. »

Sa main nu plus de pression sur la mien et son corps se refroidit peu à peu...

**POV Lucius :**

Les infirmières s'affolèrent, alors que le brancard et les pompier dévalé l'allée, le Grabuges duras une bonne de dizaines de minutes, avant que je vois mon amour apparaître au bout du couloir au côté du brancard désormais attribué d'un corps. Inerte...

Quand elle m'aperçut, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise, puis elle court vers moi bousculant les pompiers, les médecins, les infirmiers... pour se jetais dans mes bras qui l'encerclèrent fortement...

« Il. Il.. »

« Chut...Je sais calme toi... »

Je caressais son dos du bout des doigts exerçant une légère pression rassurante...

Le brancard passa près de nous alors qu'elle enfouissait sa tête dans mon cou...

A ce moment précis mon portable vibra dans ma poche, le nom de ma fiancé apparue sur l'écran ainsi que le nombre d'appel manquaient, je raccrochais, ce n'étais pas le moment. Et ça ne le sera surement jamais mais je lui parlerai dès demain...

Les Sanglots contre mon épaules étaient persistants... Je vins lui posais un baiser sur ses cheveux et son odeur délicieuse de vanille musqué s'infiltra jusqu'à mes narine...

« Tout iras bien, mon amour.. »

Elle ne releva pas, s'enfonçant plus encore contre mon torse.

Charles avait eu raison, j'avais définitivement trouvais mon Ariane. A jamais...

_Joyeux Noël. Charles tu as retrouvai ta moitié. Moi je la découvre..._

_Je t'aime Anna, Joyeux Noël...Mon amour..._


End file.
